


【授权翻译】Divine Intervention 天意

by GlaireG



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlaireG/pseuds/GlaireG
Summary: 在夏目冒着生命危险救了名取后，一系列的事件让他们的命运渐渐纠缠在了一起，直到他们之间的因缘再也无法解开。作者： P.S. 第七章让这篇文章彻底变成了限制级。目前为止的其他章节都是清水。
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Kudos: 13





	1. 因中有果

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Divine Intervention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/941649) by [aria_dc_al_fine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aria_dc_al_fine/pseuds/aria_dc_al_fine). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者注】：章节标题出自拉尔夫·艾里森。  
> 【译者注】：原标题： “The end is in the beginning and lies far ahead.”

“夏目君！”

名取看着那年少些的男子——更确切地说，是男孩，向后跌倒过去，同时在心里默默诅咒那只目标本是名取的妖怪。她仍然在挪动着又尖又长的爪子向他们的方向爬去。“

“柊！”他呼叫他的式神，而她及时挡在了那只络新妇 [1] 面前。

“那个豆芽菜——”斑抱怨道。那声音尖尖的，像是从他容器的形态中传出来的，但他很快就在一片白光中变成了一只巨大的白色妖兽。他咬住那只长腿黑发的女妖，把她从两个人类的身旁拖开。

那蜘蛛从斑的口中挣脱，习惯性地看了一眼她的对手便准备开溜。她敏捷地迈开数条长脚，并时不时地用蛛丝从一棵树荡到另一棵上。

斑作出蹲踞的姿势准备追赶，但名取喊住了他。“保镖！”那职业除妖师看着夏目惨白的脸和青紫的嘴唇，努力地让他的声音不那么慌张，“受你保护的这人该怎么办？” 

那妖兽骂了一声，变回他小而轻便的形态落在夏目身边。“这很糟糕，”那只并不是猫的家伙眯起眼睛，“络新妇的毒液是极为致命的。” 他用脚掌摸了下少年的脸，擦掉浸湿他太阳穴的汗液。“夏目能活过今晚就算幸运了。”

“不…不会的 [2] …”名取将那具颤抖着的瘦小身体抱得更紧了，“有什么能救夏目君的办法吗？”

“我怎么会知道？”那招财猫耸了耸肩，“就算我知道，我又凭什么要告诉你？你以为我是因为喜欢才呆在他身边的嘛？他可是有我想要了好久的东西，等他死掉之后，我就终于可以拿到啦！”然而他发出的笑声却干巴巴的。

名取急促地吸了一口气。“你怎么能——”

“夏目大人！”突然间，一个身着紫色和服的女性妖怪出现在树林边缘。当她看到躺在除妖师怀中的亚麻色头发的男孩，她的脸色一下子变得惨白。

“丙…”男孩看到了她，用虚弱而干涩地声音说。

“夏目大人！”丙轻轻地落到斑的身边，紧紧地抓住了夏目的手，“发生了什么？”

斑只是凝视着夏目越来越糟糕的脸色，似乎不想回答这个问题。名取也没有好到哪里。

“您是夏目大人的朋友吗？”最终回答她的是柊，“夏目大人被一只络新妇咬了。”

“糟糕了…”丙看上去伤心欲绝，直到她注意到名取。“你是除妖师，对吗？”

年长一些的青年点了点头。

“你能救他，”她看着他，目光坚定，“这很困难，甚至有些人会说这很危险，但是你能救他。”

名取感觉他的心快从喉咙中跳出来了。在这之前，他并没敢让自己抱夏目能活下来的希望。毕竟，和妖怪打交道是一件危险的事，这也不是他第一次和死亡交肩。然而现在，他又感觉到了希望。不等丙问他愿不愿意，话便脱口而出：“告诉我怎么救他。”

她赞许地点了点头。“络新妇的守护神是三足乌大人[3]。唯一能从夏目的血液中祛除她的毒素的办法就是和三足乌大人进行交换。”她解释道，“这是个缓慢的过程，最久可能会持续三天。”

向神明作出保证绝不是什么好事。的场一族世世代代都在为此付出代价[4]。

但名取没有犹豫。

“就这么做吧。”

\----------

夏目呻吟着醒了过来。

一切都很疼。从他上下眼睑间照入的光刺痛着他的眼睛，呼吸让他肋骨酸痛，他的四肢又酸又沉，太阳穴也在突突作痛。

总而言之，夏目感觉他仿佛刚被一辆卡车一遍又一遍地碾过。

“夏目？”有人在叫他，声音随着那人的靠近越来越大了。“你醒了吗？”一只凉爽的手伸向他的额头。

夏目微微睁开眼睛，一张熟悉的脸出现在他面前。“田…田沼？”他吃惊地看到僧人的儿子和一面陌生的天花板。夏目抬起头想要环顾周围，却感觉眼眶后面传来一阵剧痛。“呃！”他咬紧牙齿。

“别乱动！”猫咪老师出现在田沼的肩膀后，大惊小怪地说，“你会把自己弄得更糟糕的！”

“胖太！”那少年惊呼道，差点把手中的水杯掉在地上。“夏目，喝水。”他将水杯递向他的朋友。

“…谢…谢谢…”夏目用嘶哑的声音说，感觉喉咙干得要命。他想要接过杯子，却发现右边的胳膊在被什么东西抓着。

夏目向下看去，惊讶地睁大了眼睛：他年长的朋友兼除妖师倚靠床脚，手指紧紧地攥着夏目纤细的手，在这样看起来极不舒适地姿势中睡得正熟。他眼睛下面的深色阴影和他苍白的脸构成鲜明的对比。

夏目呆呆地盯着名取。“…他把你带到这里时，我的心脏都差点被吓停了。”田沼轻声说着，往夏目身后塞了几个枕头帮他坐起来，小心地没惊扰到那沉睡中的人。“我们算是走运，父亲恰好出差两周…”

“明明是我记得，”猫咪老师气呼呼地说，“不然我才不会让那个除妖师小子把夏目带到这里来。”

夏目笑了，或者说，他想笑，但被一阵咳嗽打断了。

“别说话，”田沼拍了拍他朋友的后背帮他顺气，然后将水杯送到他嘴边。杯里的水在顷刻间就消失了。夏目没有意识到自己有这么渴。

“等我一下。”田沼转身到房间的另一边去拿保温壶。还没等他拿到，猫咪老师就已经跳到了床上，趴在了他守护的人身旁。

“谢谢，”夏目再次说，这次显得有些魂不守舍，“…我睡了多久？”

田沼想必是感觉到了瘦小些的男孩的恐惧。他小心地走到夏目身边。“三天多一点，”他轻声说。看着他朋友的惊恐的表情，他马上又加了一句，“三天前我给塔子阿姨打了电话…我告诉她你希望把和名取先生的旅行延长一些。那段对话可真是很难应付啊。”他试着活跃气氛，“名取先生当时什么都没告诉我，就…忙起来了。”

夏目急促地吸了一口气。突然间，他感觉空气沉重得让他不敢呼吸。“…名取先生…’忙’了多久？”

田沼看上去似乎不想回答，但在夏目安静又执着的目光下，他屈服了。“也是三天多。他今天早晨才停下来。”

“别担心那个可疑的家伙，”猫咪老师抱怨道，钻进了夏目的毯子里。现在和他面对面了，夏目才意识到这只妖怪已经筋疲力竭。这只假猫的形态像被剪了线的木偶一样松弛，肌肉也似乎失去了之前的弹力。“你救了他的命，是他欠你的。”

夏目皱起眉头。“可是老师——”

他的话被胃里传来的抗议声打断了。

田沼眨了眨眼睛，夏目不好意思地红了脸，而猫咪老师在一旁偷笑。空气安静了片刻，然后他们三个都大笑了起来。

名取仍然动一动不动。

“毕竟，你三天都没吃东西了，”田沼笑着说，“我先去给你做些吃的，然后胖太会和我一起把名取先生搬到床上。”

猫咪老师哼了一声。“我为什么要帮那个可疑的家伙！”

“否则我不会给你做饭。”田沼回应道。听上去他也很擅长哄这只妖怪。

毫不意外地，假猫乖乖地跟着黑发少年走了出去。

房间再一次安静了下来。

\----------

_“你会向我献祭什么？”_

三足的渡鸦身形巨大。他光亮的羽毛散射着灵力，颜色在顷刻间从漆黑变成朱红又幻化成金色，但是这景象就令人着迷。他从容地用像珠子般闪闪发亮的圆眼睛打量着名取。

名取足够聪明，知道不去提议献上他的头发或一只眼睛。夏目的生命远比那些东西宝贵。

_“我的一片灵魂。”_

那鸟嘲笑般地扬起头。 _“你生命末尾的区区几年，来换那男孩的整个未来？”_ [5]

名取多年的演艺（和除妖）经验让他没有把恐惧和沮丧写在脸上。他的脸上只有尊敬和礼貌的笑容。

_“那么您想从我这里得到什么？”_

那巨鸟的身上没有任何近似于人类嘴唇的器官，但他的鸟喙上浮现出了一丝笑意。

_“比你那个亲爱的男孩更珍贵的东西。”_

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的脚注】：  
> 1\. 络新妇：在日本所用的汉字中，字面意为“具有束缚力的新娘”或“女郎蜘蛛”。这是一种会变为迷人的女郎的妖怪 (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jor%C5%8Dgumo)。他们长这样子： http://th07.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/f/2010/073/4/8/Jorogumo_by_Rauliten.jpg  
> 2\. ‘sou na’：英文中很难找到同意的表达。这个短语被用于表达不可置信的感觉，类似于”这不可能”或“这不是真的”，但没有那么长。（译者认为作者想用的是 ‘そんな…’，但不太确定，因为译者连五十音都没认齐。）  
> 3\. 三足乌：一种三只脚的渡鸦或乌鸦 (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Three-legged_bird)。在日本神话传说中，这种鸟的出现预示着上天或神明的意志将干预人间的事件。  
> 4\. 基于foxinthestars太太的故事：‘Mirror’s Depth’:  
> 5\. “夏目中毒了，名取牺牲了一些东西来救他”这个梗来源于Puimoo太太的故事，‘Bonds’: http://archiveofourown.org/works/299295. 在那个故事中，名取确实牺牲了一片灵魂。


	2. 只要良心还记得，愧疚便不会被遗忘。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （No guilt is forgotten so long as the conscience still knows of it.）  
>  作者：章节标题引自斯蒂芬. 茨维格的《永不安宁的心》

夏目狼吞虎咽地（当然，是在礼貌的范围之内，他从来不愿显得没有家教）吃着他的食物时，他们遭到了入侵。

一张纸从敞开的窗户里飘进了厨房。田沼从他的那碗味增汤上抬起头来看了一眼，便把那片东西当作垃圾无视掉了。但夏目却感到那张纸的人形颇为眼熟。没等他想起来他之前是在哪里见过，房子某处便传来了摔门的声音。

田沼和猫咪老师马上警觉了起来。“…那不可能是名取先生，对吧？”黑发的少年担心地向四周看去。

“这声音太响了。他不可能现在就已经恢复过来了。”夏目同意道，他全身都紧崩了起来。

猫咪老师半只眼睛盯着厨房的门，头仍然埋在饭里，直到他感觉后脖颈传来一股强烈的气息。“夏目！”他跳到桌子上，“我感觉到了灵力——”

他还没有说完这句警告，一个身着白色与金色交织的衣物的身影就冲进了厨房。

那是一个身穿传统正装长袍，黑色长发绾成发髻的中年男人。他的着装隶属于夏目不认识的某个教派 [1]。尽管那陌生人看上去差不多和滋叔叔一样高，他看上去稍微年轻一些，并且也更加…美丽，如果这个词可以用来形容男人的话。他的美丽被他严厉的面孔和冷得像冰的表情掩盖了几分。他周围无疑环绕着一种权威的气质：他身形瘦削，面孔的轮廓棱角分明，下颌瘦长，颧骨高而锐利。

两个少年警惕地站了起来。“你是谁？”田沼严肃地问。

所以他是人类？夏目想。

那男人严厉地看着他们，仿佛他不是突然闯进来的那一个。“周一在哪里？”

“周…一？”夏目重复了一遍，这名字从口中说出的感觉有些熟悉。

他们刚才看到的纸人飘进了那男人的视线里，然后匆匆向别处飞去。那人立即跟了过去。

“嘿！”田沼跟在那入侵者后面喊道，有些生气被无视，“你要去哪儿？”

名取先生所在的那件屋子的门大开着。夏目的心提了起来。亚麻色头发的男孩冲向他朋友的床边，喊道：“别碰他！”

那名陌生人弯腰接近仰卧着的名取先生，但他看上去并不像是要伤害他的样子。他用手抚摸那沉睡的人鬓角动作甚至可以用温柔来形容。

但当他看向夏目时，他的眼神却像冰一样冷。“发生了什么？”他的声音冷冰冰的。“周一身上发生了什么？”他向亚麻发色的男孩迈了一步，声音抬高了些。

周一是名取先生的名字，夏目后知后觉地反应了过来。然而就在他努力消化这一事实的那半秒钟里，那个陌生人已经扑了过来，手指攥住了他的衬衫衣领。

“你对他做了什么？”他问。

“夏目！”猫咪老师扑向那陌生人。夏目被向后推开，因为突然的撞击趔趄了一下。

“你——！”陌生人眯起眼睛看着那只挡在夏目身前的假猫。他急促地吸了一口气，似乎认出了假猫身上的气息，脸上变了颜色。“你是兽类！[2]”

猫咪老师露出牙齿低吼了一声。雷鸣般的声音在他容器的形态中十分违和。

那入侵者又向后退了一步（夏目意识到他离名取更近了），手伸进长袍的袖口。当他伸出手时，他的手指间夹着若干张米纸——那是白纸黑墨的神符。

“老师！”夏目试图把招财猫抱起来，但没有成功。“别——”

猫咪老师的周身被变形前的白光笼罩。那男人则将纸符挥向房间的四角，让它们附上靠近天花板的房梁。

“四方之来风，”他开始吟诵，电流般的能量开始从那些纸符上散射，形成了一张笼罩着他们的方形的网。“圜我以屏障，假我以庇佑。” 那些射线像一张网一样迅速地收束在猫咪老师正在变大的身体四周。然后他伸出手。一只琥珀色的，如同一条毛茸茸的小蛇般的东西从他翻腾的白色衣袖中钻了出来。“护吾之恩主，请出显其形——”

这一天似乎注定要被不断打断，因为就在他念完之前，躺在床上的艺人用苍白的拳头紧紧攥住了陌生人的衣角。“别。”名取先生喘息道，眼睛仅仅张开了一半。尽管醒来对他来说想必十分困难，他依然坚持着说了下去——“父亲！”

“父...亲…” 夏目气息急促地将这个词重复了一遍，他的眼睛在惊讶中睁大了。田沼发出一声几近窒息的声音，看起来也同样诧异。

夏目如此惊讶并非没有原因。名取先生提到过他的母亲已经去世，但从未谈及他的父亲。这个陌生人的发色和瞳色与名取先生的不同，但现在知道了他们是父子，夏目能看出他们的相似之处：名取先生下颌处刚硬的曲线，他杏仁形的眼睛，还有他鼻梁的形状，都同样印刻在那中年人的脸上。

只是…这个人看起来过于年轻，以至于完全不像是一个二十三岁的人的父亲。

房间里各式各样的骚动瞬间安静了下来。一众人在疑虑中面面相觑，直到名取用力拽了一下手中的衣角。“这不是…他们的错…”他含混不清地说。

入侵者低头看了名取先生许久。然后，在仿佛过去了一个永恒之后，他移开了目光。“好吧，”他垂下的手捋过除妖师的头发，“你休息一下。”他的声音舒缓而温和，与他刚才用来威胁夏目的截然不同。

艺人的眼睛刚刚闭上，那入侵者便用强硬而严厉的目光看向两位少年。“把发生了什么都告诉我。”他命令道，黑色的眼睛牢牢地盯着夏目。斑吼了一声，但那年长者的目光仍然聚焦在亚麻发色的少年身上。

“老师。”看到斑作出蓄势待发的动作，夏目警告道。他小心翼翼地走近房间中央的桌子旁，一直和那陌生人保持着对视。

他迟疑地露出一个微笑。

“我的名字是夏目。夏目贵志。我第一次见到名取先生是在他在这附近除妖时。这是我的朋友田沼，这只妖怪是我的保镖斑，但我叫他猫咪老师。他笑得放松了些。“初次见面请多关照。”

“夏目，别放松警惕！”斑呵斥道。田沼在名字被提及时微微点了点头。

入侵者继续用那双目光锐利的眼睛打量了夏目一会儿，然后微微点头行礼道：“抱歉，之前失礼了。初次见面，我是周一的父亲皇皐月[3]。

名取先生的父母离婚了吗？夏目想。“您请坐。”他说。

那人有些不情愿地坐了下来，夏目和田沼也跟着他落座。猫咪老师仍然保持着兽的形态，用他金黄色的眼睛不信任地打量着皇。

寂静再一次笼罩在他们身上。在夏目犹豫着不知从何开始说起时，皇将身子前倾了些，说：“你的血液刚刚被净化过。”

他的感觉十分的敏锐。“是的”，夏目默默地叹了口气。他想要先客气一下的企图被打断了。如果皇先生想要直入正题，那么他只能欣然照做。“三天之前，名取先生在工作时被一只络新妇攻击了。”

皇全神贯注地听夏目讲着他能记得的那部分。当他不知道该怎么继续的时候（毕竟，他不知道在他意识不清时发生的事情），那男人皱起了眉头。“周一和三足乌大人做了交换。”他总结道。

夏目眨了眨眼睛。“是这样。”他恍然大悟。

在一旁听着对话的斑清了清嗓子，说：“任何对那个世界有一点常识的人都能得出那个结论。”

这数落对他来说并不新奇。夏目不悦地看了他的保镖一眼：别在现在说那种话，老师。

与此同时，皇跪坐了起来。“田沼君…对吗？”这是他第一次和那个少年说话。

“是——是的。”黑发少年在惊讶中答道。

那男人严肃的脸上浮现出一个礼貌的笑容，这让所有人都吃了一惊。他问道：“我可以留在这里，直到周一醒过来吗？”

“啊…”田沼困惑地眨了眨眼睛，一时没有反应过来。“可——可以。”他露出一个僵硬的微笑。

“谢谢你。”男人微微颔首。

“我们该回塔子那里去了，夏目。”斑抬起身子，还没有站直，头就撞到了天花板。那巨兽用金色的眼睛瞪了一眼撞到他的东西，然后在一阵烟中变回了他暂借的容器的形态。“咱们走！”他喊道。

“老师，等一下！”夏目揪住猫咪圆圆的尾巴。“我也要在这里等。”

“疼！”猫咪老师一把打开夏目的手。“不，我们走！”他坚持道。

“老师！”夏目抬高了声音。

但是那假猫并没有理会亚麻发色的少年。他眯起眼睛，目光聚焦在皇的身上。“他身上有东西。”他说。

夏目想起了那只毛茸茸的，在名取先生打断他之前沿着皇的手臂蜿蜒而上的蛇形生物。猫咪老师似乎对那东西十分警惕，但夏目…从它身上感觉不到一点恶意。“皇先生完全能管住它。”他冷静地提出他的分析。

假猫看着他的任务，眼神像是在看傻子。

当然了，夏目想道，在心里皱了下眉头。当然了，猫咪老师并不是在害怕那小蛇一样的东西，虽然那可能（绝对）是出于他过度膨胀的自信。自然地，他是在害怕皇先生这个人类。

人类和超自然的生灵间存在着这样根深蒂固的不信任。

在他坐在田沼的书桌前，试着做学校老师留给他们的诸多暑假作业（并失败）时，这念头依然沉重地压在他的心上。（夏目谢天谢地这整件事是在暑假发生的，不然他无法向塔子阿姨解释整整三天的旷课。）猫咪老师在抗议他坚决要留下来的决定未果后终于累了，这时正趴在他的脚边打盹儿。

太阳快要下山时，他听到了隔壁名取先生睡觉的房间传来的声音：细小的呻吟和压低的交谈声。夏目立即站了起来。

“去吧。”和善又慷慨的田沼向客房的方向歪了歪头，说道。他在自己的家被入侵的情况下仍然淡然自若。“我先去热点吃的。”他说。

夏目感激地冲他笑了笑，然后径直冲进了走廊，匆忙中不小心踢醒了猫咪老师。那宠物埋怨着，也迈着四条小脚，跟在他的人类的脚边跑了出去。

夏目来到门前时，皇正弯腰面对着名取先生，向那年轻人递去一杯水。那艺人被扶着坐起来的时候仍然被动并且眼神涣散，但喝过几口水后，他看上去逐渐清醒了起来。

“原来孩儿并不是因为做了梦了才看到父上您的。”名取先生对那年长的人说。那句话中客套的意味让夏目有些诧异。夏目对滋叔叔总是很礼貌，但他也不会用那么多敬语[4]。

那严肃的男人担忧地皱起眉头：“你磕到脑袋了吗？”

名取先生干巴巴地笑了一声，摇了摇头。那人睡了十个多小时，但他的脸上的皮肤仍然透出灰蒙蒙的蜡色，动作也仍然不大利落。毕竟，他之前整整三天都没有睡觉。

夏目感觉愧疚在心中生长。

“夏目君，”艺人看到了徘徊在门前的他。“快进来！你感觉怎么样了？”他的每一寸表情都洋溢着暖意，眼神里却含着担忧。

“我没事，名取先生。”他慢慢走向他们，犹豫着不想侵犯他们一家人的空间。此时就连在这种情况下本会不离主人寸步的柊也不在视线之中。“什么后遗症都没有。”夏目抬起胳膊，仿佛这样就能向名取先生证明他很健康一样。

“太好了。”名取先生笑得更灿烂了。

艺人开始和少年闲谈，完全绕开了络新妇那件事。与此同时，夏目注意到皇的表情在随着每一秒的流逝变得愈发阴郁。

“你给了三足乌大人什么，周一？”他严厉地问道，打断了名取对夏目的问话。

“父亲。”名取先生的语调和他送去的眼神一样尖锐，尽管他同时也敬重地低下了头。

夏目意识到那艺人不愿意当着他的面谈这件事。少年握紧的拳头紧贴着他长裤的布料。“名取先生。”他紧紧注视着床上的那人说。

房间陷入了寂静，只有名取先生皮肤上的壁虎还在动来动去。猫咪老师坐在夏目腿上，一只眼睛半睁半闭地听着他们的对话，薄薄的皮毛下的肌肉抽搐了一下。

夏目祈祷田沼不要在这时送来食物，因为这正是那种名取会用来名正言顺地打破僵局，以便避开夏目，把谈话推迟到他和皇回到家后的借口。仅此一次，皇权威的气场和他向外施加的压力帮了夏目的忙。

“你给了三足乌大人什么，周一？”那人严峻不挠地问。

名取明显在这命令的压力下屈服了，他的嘴唇抿成了一条细线。他的话像是被不情愿地从喉咙中挤出来的一样。“不是我的灵魂，也不是我的灵力。”

那句话一定是扣动了某种扳机，因为霎时间，皇猛地站了起来，带倒了他原先坐着的那张椅子。那男人像之前扼住夏目一样扼住了名取，惨白的手指深深攥住艺人的衣领。他的用力如此之大，以至于将名取的半个身子从床上拽了起来。

夏目也站了起来，但他犹豫不决，不知是否应该介入。“你天杀的是怎么想的！？”他面无血色地质问，眼睛瞪得极大，声音因为恐惧而颤抖。但他看上去不像是要伤害他儿子的样子。

视线被餐盘挡住了大半的田沼便是在这样一个好巧不巧的时刻闯进了客房。他赶紧把盘子放下，大步走了过去。“请冷静一点！”他对那年长些的男人说。他看向夏目，仿佛在问：“发生了什么？”

名取先生看上去一点都不吃惊。他甚至都没有要反抗的意思。

“你…”皇向前探身，看上去似乎想要用力摇晃他的儿子，甚至打他。但他最终没有。“你是我唯一的孩子，我唯一的血脉！你明明知道——”他的喊声越来越大，既愤怒又充满焦虑。

“我没有什么选择，父亲。”名取先生的话音冷静而平稳，像刀子一样切断了他父亲激动而炙热的爆发，“我相信您不会宁可…”他故意只说了一半就停了下来。

皇猛地转身看向夏目。那少年吓了一跳，感觉心脏在胸腔里突突作响。当他看到那男人的脸时，他注意到他的表情并非充满愤怒，而是饱含歉意，还有…愧疚。

“我——我需要——”皇的呼吸短而急促。比起一颗随时可能爆炸的炸弹，他此时看上去更像是一头困兽。那身形颀长的中年男人像一阵风一样冲出了房间，正如他像一阵风一般到来的那般。

仿佛风雨刚刚落幕，房间又一次被沉寂笼罩，直到猫咪老师哼了一声：“那个人疯了。”

“别这么说家父，”名取先生又恢复了他友善的态度，语气里却暗含着一层坚决的意味，“他年少时很少有机会和人相处。”

“所以他真的是个狐使？”猫老师冲名取先生眯起眼睛。

名取先生抽搐了一下，没作出其他的回应。

“狐…你是说名古屋上水内郡飯縄山一带飯縄神社的那一派？”田沼插了一句，然后埋头清理起洒在地上的食物。[6]

夏目看着个子高一些的少年，眨了眨眼睛。“你真是博学。”

“我只是从我父亲订的杂志里读到过…”田沼有些不好意思。“我还以为他们只是隐士和僧人。”

猫老师嘲笑道：“与其让你们这些人类认识到管狐的力量，还不如就让你们以为他们和他们的使用者都人畜无害呐。”

“所以差使管狐的说法是真的？”田沼的眼睛因为兴趣地亮了起来。

夏目看看他的朋友，又看看他的保镖。“我不太明白…”他的目光落到职业除妖师的身上。“名取先生，请解释一下。”

和他预料中的一样，那艺人试图转移话题：“啊，田沼君，你家厨房里还有吃的吗——”

“名取先生！”夏目抬高了嗓音说，“我向你保证，我是不会罢休的！”

“管狐是最强大，也最难应付的使灵之一，”猫老师无聊地哼哼道，“你不能直接打败一只管狐然后逼他签契约。一旦人和他定下了协议，那只狐狸和随之而来的仪式就都是终身的了，而且会被使用者的后代继承。”

“所以说…名取先生以后会是那只狐狸的主人？”夏目问。他仍不明白这件事为什么相关。

“我绝对希望不会！”那只假猫哼道，“这都取决于那只狐狸。我听说他们非常挑剔。他们只喜欢好看的人类。” 

田沼依然好奇。他问道：“那如果使用者没能终身履行仪式呢？”

“管狐受荼吉尼天 [7] 保护。如果人类愚蠢到以为他们能抛弃神灵——”假猫跳到夏目膝上，让那少年不得不调整了坐姿。“神明可不仁慈。不过，他们很公平。”他用猫眼瞟了眼床上的男人，继续说道：“要想救一条命，就要拿和一条命等价的东西来换。”

名取先生的下巴抽搐了一下。

“名取先生，”夏目第三次逼问那艺人。他的心悬了起来，名取先生很快就会死吗？

除妖师只是对少年笑了笑。“别担心，夏目君。就像我对父亲说的那样，我没有给三足乌大人我的灵魂或灵力。我的寿命还很完整。”他将手叠在少年的手上，安慰般地说。

夏目的问题仍然没有得到解答。“但是，还有什么能和一条生命等价？”他坚持道。

名取先生的视线落在床头柜上。夏目想，他无疑是在寻找着他的眼镜，这样他便能像他之前做过无数次的那样，把目光藏进镜片的闪烁中。

好吧，夏目有的是耐心，这个游戏他可以永远陪他玩下去。

最终，年长些的男人叹了口气。“和一条生命等价的…是我创造未来的生命的能力。”

夏目的心跳漏了一拍。然后猫咪老师爆发出一阵大笑。“可——可疑的家伙，性无能？”那假猫前仰后合，笑得喘不过气来。

“老师！”夏目吼道。他从未这样生气地吼过。

这损失本身就已经很… **糟糕。** 然后夏目想到，管狐需要被世代供奉。

少年在恐惧和愧疚中呆住了。“如果荼吉尼天…”他想到了狐憑き——狐仙的附身 [7]。夏目见过得够多，知道民间的传说不能被看作道听途说的谣传。尽管不信神怪的普通人不会因为忤逆传说中的东西遭受报应，像名取和他自己这样的人并不会被豁免。

“如果再让我选择一次，我还是会这么做，夏目君。”年长的男人握住亚麻色头发的少年的手，将他的注意力拉向自己。“因为我知道你也会为了救我付出一切。况且我比你更擅长进行这样的交易。三足乌大人可能会向你索要你全部的寿命，全部的灵力或全部的记忆，而你的结局不会比我更好。[8]”

少年抖得像风中的一片树叶。他清了清喉咙，声音万分难过。“但是——”

“父亲和我会想办法的。”名取先生的声音镇定而坚决，正如他直视他父亲的怒火时那样。

那人胃里传来的响声及时地打断了他们。

“现在，田沼君——”艺人向黑发的少年投去一个完全不亚于他在聚光灯下的，耀眼又迷人的笑容，看起来无懈可击。

夏目的手指紧紧掐进大腿上的肌肉。“我要倾尽全力帮他。”他默默发誓。

冥冥中，名叫“缘”的东西愈发纠缠不清了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的注】  
> 1\. 我的设定是他的袍子是飯縄（飯網の権現）一派的，但夏目没有认出来，且这个故事使用的是他的视角。  
> （译者：很抱歉我自己也没太搞清楚Izuna Gongen/飯網の権現到底是什么东西，所以大家不要拿我的翻译太当真。同时欢迎指正。）  
> 2\. 字面意为“野兽”。 ‘Kemono’ (獣, ケモノ)指拟人设定中的动物形象，友人帐原作里也用的是这个词（我不太确定英文中有没有和它含义相同的词）。  
> 3\. ’皐月’是“五月”的古语写法。阴历的五月五日在日本是儿童节和夏日祭。象征阳气的太阳在夏至时分光线最为强烈。因此夏至日被认为是每年中阳气最盛的那一天。因为我的文深受CLAMP的影响，而CLAMP很喜欢用重要的日期作为阴阳师的名字，所以我也决定用日期给我的原创人物命名。  
> 4\. “臭名昭著”的日文敬语。日本人在和地位比他们高的人说话时会使用敬他语(i.e. Sonkeigo) 来抬升地位高的人的地位，同时也会用自谦语(Kenjougo)来降低自己的地位。在商场中你经常能听到这类用法。友人帐动画中也用到过。我记得有一个妖怪宣告自己到来时用了’mairimashita’。原始的动词形态是’kimasu’，即 ‘来’。在敬语中，这个动词变成了’irassaimasu’。是的我知道，我也很怨念…  
> 5\. 详情可见http://eos.kokugakuin.ac.jp/modules/xwords/entry.php?entryID=193，不过我的设定基本上来自于XXXHolic  
> 6\. 详情见 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dakini （译者：荼吉尼天是起源于藏传佛教中的一个类似于菩萨的存在。）  
> 7\. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kitsune#Kitsunetsuki 你们有没有感觉跟着我学了一遍神道学研究基础课哈哈哈（译者：其实这里的意思就是如果名取家没有遵守契约，那么狐妖就会作乱附身在家人的身上之类的。虽然其实，这篇文里的这个狐仙给我的感觉还挺nice的。）  
> 8\. 这场交易的核心在于一条生命。失去灵力意味着夏目能和妖怪交往的生命的终结，失去记忆则意味着失去现在的生活，因为是记忆让人们成为他们现在的样子。CLAMP有一个故事完全基于记忆的丧失（《翼·年代记》）。它让我深刻地意识到像夏目这样具有强大灵力的人的记忆并不只是“记忆”而已。
> 
> 【译者的碎碎念】  
> \- 我都怀疑作者太太的本职曾经是东亚文化研究。莫名地感觉到了被research支配的恐惧。  
> \- 娘口三三的小心思好可爱。是不希望名取的“保镖”比自己强么…… “他们只喜欢好看的人类。” 名取先生不好看的话那我也不知道谁好看了。  
> \- 娘口三三狂笑的时候我也不客气地笑了。对不起了名取先生……我是在笑这只豚猫。


	3. 奇怪的当务之急和奇怪的请求

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话】：我来连更了。但是，我刚刚意识到…在第一季第九集夏目第一次遇见名取时，原作提到名取的母亲去世了。糟糕。所以我又把皇的设定改成了名取的父亲。所以如果你在这一章看到皇皐月变成了男人，不要太吃惊。（译者注：显然，译者看到的已经是太太修改后的版本。）
> 
> 名取的人物背景也有些不一致。最初，漫画第十二册第7章暗示周一出生于一个普通的家庭，而他的叔叔们指责他的能力给家庭带来了不幸。但后来在第二季第十一集，周一提到他的家族曾经是有名的除妖师世家。在漫画第十三册第52章，周一又提到名取家族是一个一度放弃了除妖行业的“衰败了的世家”，因为直到周一的出生，家族里曾一度没有人具有灵力（这也是除妖师行业间将他们称为“逃兵家族”的由来。）我默认尽管名取家族是一个“衰败了的世家”，他们仍然暗中希望家族里有具有灵力的人出生，因此他们仔细地保留了以前的文献（否则名取也学不到使用纸人的法术）。而按照这个设定，那些“叔叔”们就不会把名取称为诅咒——他们会因为他的潜力而推崇他（当然，除非他们心怀妒忌）。所以，这些设定确实有些出入。
> 
> 作为人类，我也难逃“时间错觉”——对最近发生的事件的记忆更深刻。所以我对名取家的印象是他们和的场一门十分相似，只是没有那么精于算计。

就夏目所知，名取先生没有兄弟姐妹。

一次他询问柊的时候，对方是这样回答的。当时他正在艰难地帮名取先生为任务搜集信息。猫咪老师从一大早就不知浪去了哪里，所以除妖师叫柊陪着他。尽管如此，夏目没觉得被小看或过度保护，因为名取先生还有瓜姬和笹后。在柊和夏目穿过树林，准备向当地的妖怪们询问消息（向陌生的人类施展魅力是名取先生的专长，而夏目则擅长和妖怪打成一片）的时候，他们谈到了这个话题。

按照柊的回答，名取先生是名取一门的下一任掌门 [1]。这个话题始于夏目观察到名取先生眼睛下面的黑影。他无心地说：“为什么他工作得那么拼命？”

尽管名取的表演天赋使他一夜成名，夏目知道对于名取先生来说，银幕下的那项工作才是他的主业。

“等一下，”多轨打断了他的回忆。他正在向她讲络新妇那件事。为了帮名取先生找出一条解决方案，他不得不依靠更擅长神怪研究的田沼和多轨。猫咪老师一口拒绝了帮忙，而夏目确信名取先生不想让他的情况被更多妖怪，比如丙，知道。

“你是说，皇？” 多轨惊讶地张大了嘴巴。

“是的，夏目困惑地眨了眨眼睛，”怎么…”

“皇氏一族可是整个日本最强大的阴阳师家族！“外向的女孩脱口说道，直到她激动的态度黯淡了一点点，“我应该说，‘曾经是’。传闻说自从第十三位家主皇昴去世后，家族的主枝中就没有能够继承衣钵的人了。由于他们自江户幕府时期就积累了强大的政治资本，现任的族长仍在活跃在政界。但那一族早已不再使用阴阳之术了。” [2]

夏目皱了皱眉。“名取先生的父亲灵力很强大。”是非常的强大。

“噢，但是他是信奉飯縄明神的，不是吗？更有可能的是他的祖先是在皇氏一族放弃阴阳之术前被收入门下的，”多轨翻着她祖父收藏的一本厚重的书，说道，“那些人被认为是 ‘外族’，因而不能任命为族长。他们被收入门下主要是为了辅助除妖工作。而至于…”她停顿了一下，表情变得有些酸涩。

“怎么了？”夏目很少看见他活泼阳光的朋友脸上出现那种表情。这有些吓人。

“血统。”多轨几乎是将那个词从口中挤了出来，她看上去明显有些难过。“自工业革命以来，阴阳师越来越少了。灵力是随着血统传承的，你拥有能力十有八九是因为你的祖母拥有能力。不管怎么说，能看出来，那些世家大族开始使用各种手段。他们开始接纳任何能带给他们强大的继承人的人。”

夏目明白这一点。他接到过那些家族的邀请，无论是从名取先生，还是的场先生那里。他很幸运能够拒绝。

而皇当时大概不能，少年意识到，心沉了下来。他现在仍然相对年轻，名取先生出生时他不可能满二十岁。

而现在那条血脉就要断了，夏目苦涩地想。

夏目又在多轨家呆了几个小时才回家。他到家时已经接近傍晚了，夏目看得出塔子阿姨在他不在的这四天间很想他——早些时候，她强烈地暗示他应该回来。

但当夏目进门时，他意识到他的监护人似乎并不是孤身一人。“我回来了！”他大声说。

门廊上躺着一双看上去价格不菲的木屐。夏目认不出它们是谁的。

“欢迎回来！”塔子阿姨从客室探出头来。像他猜的那样，她有位客人。每当有人到访，她的双颊都会泛起那种充满活力的粉红色。“抱歉我来晚了。”她说。

“没关系的。”夏目冲她微笑。而当他看见他监护人身后的那个身影时，他的喉咙几乎呛住了。那是… “皇先生！”他惊呼道。

那人穿着一件得体的和服，看上去俨然像是某个传统家族中的一位可敬的普通长者。

塔子阿姨看上去有些吃惊。“他不是名取…？”

“我是入赘到名取家的，藤原夫人，”皇风度翩翩地说。他的言谈举止让夏目更诧异了。那人之前给他的印象始终是孤僻而离群索居，夏目意识到那想必是在隐居的环境下长大的结果。

（好吧，名取先生的表演天赋原来是从这里来的。）

“另外，是我让夏目君这样称呼我的。’名取’似乎是我儿子的专属。”皇先生补充道。

塔子阿姨笑了，说道：“啊，我们的傻孩子贵志君。他应该直接用名字称呼您的儿子的。他们真是十分要好呢。”

夏目只是想了想便红了脸。皇只是微微点了下头回应。

夏目在塔子给他看皇先生作为礼物带来的陶器时努力表现得热情。塔子阿姨起先试图推辞，坚持说那礼物过于贵重。两个成年人如社交中常见的那般礼貌地将那包裹推过来又推过去，直到塔子阿姨客气地将礼物收下。

“噢，我想您一定有话要对我们贵志君说。”塔子阿姨一边退向厨房一边说，“我就不打扰了。”

“失礼了，请原谅。” [3] 皇鞠躬道。终于，只有他和夏目两个人了。

夏目看着男人的后颈下紧绷的肩膀。片刻的沉默后，少年清了清喉咙。“那个…”他欲言又止。

“我很抱歉昨天让你看到了尴尬的一幕。”皇背对着夏目，说道。

“啊，没有…” “如果我的家庭的未来受到威胁的话，我可能也会作出那样的举动。”夏目想。少年走向客房中间的茶几。“您请先坐。”

中年人接受了这一邀请。他们面对面坐着，静静地啜着各自的茶。夏目坐在座位的边缘。他两次想要询问名取先生的健康，但都中途停住了。

“你想必明白我儿子…失去了什么。”皇稳健的声音打断了一片死寂。

夏目忍住没有瑟缩。他低下头藏起自己的表情，点了点头。

皇皱了下眉，继续说道：“我今天来是想…询问，不，是想请求，”他看上去坐立不安。

夏目咽了下唾沫。

“我想请求…不知你是否愿意借我们一臂之力解决这个问题。”男人停顿了一下，终于说了出口。

复杂的情感涌入了夏目的脑海，其中最主要的是惊喜的讶异（他们已经找到解决方案了？这么快吗？）以及…松了一口气的解脱。他几乎是靠着全部的意志力才没直接跳起来自告奋勇地答应。“当然了。”他的回答过于确定。

“你不明白。”皇黑色的眼睛直对着他的。夏目吃了一惊，为那男人这样轻看他感到有些愤懑。皇一定是看出了什么，因为那人迅速将一本单薄的旧书推给了他。“你最好先读一下。”他说。

夏目翻过那些做着记号的书页。然后他庆幸自己已经坐了下来。

因为他读到的东西颠覆了他的认知。

“什么…”他眨了下眼睛，下巴几乎掉了下来。

“我想你肯定知道，阴阳师的数量在逐日减少。”皇的话有些耳熟，早些时候多轨也和他说过类似的话。“但这并不是历史上的第一次。每当有战争发生，阴阳师的血脉就会锐减。而女性在那种乱世中尤其地难以存活。”

“但是…”夏目仍然无法相信他的眼睛。这个想法本身。

不依靠女性的子宫而孕育生命。

“我想你肯定知道你灵力强大。”

名取先生和的场先生提到过几回。

这突然跳出来的一句话让夏目摸不清头脑。“这和…那个的关联是?”

“仪式的双方都必须具有强大的灵力，否则不会成功。”皇的目光坚决而有力。而且不知疲倦。“这样的男人不多。我也不能再生养一个孩子，因为我在名取家族中的地位就像是一名外嫁进去的妻子。尽管可能算是个“逃兵家族”，我们也必须遵从古老的传统。

“我…”这想法过于超出正常世界的认知，以至于夏目一时间无法完全理解这请求之中的荒唐。“我…我刚满十七岁。”

“巴御前怀上周一时，我也差不多是这个年龄，”皇陈述道，证实了夏目的怀疑。“况且当然，受孕的一方会是周一。” 因为他现在无法做另外的那一方了。

而夏目却清楚地听见了没被说出的那半句话。“我…”他放下了那本书，担心自己会不小心把它脆弱的纸页撕成碎片。他摇摇头，徒劳地想把他脑袋里的一团乱麻晃清。“名取先生是位演员。”他磕磕绊绊地说出了出现在他脑海里的第一个想法。

“周一明白如果想要延续他的，我们的血脉，这可能是唯一的选择。”这一次，皇全然镇定，而夏目却几近崩溃。“他也在寻找一个潜在的捐献人。”

夏目在焦虑中咬紧了牙齿。他感觉头重脚轻，仿佛现实在脱离他的手心。霎时间，他强烈地希望猫咪老师在他身边。“这…这不符合自然的规律…”他…他是在大喘气吗？

“我们是在和超自然的东西打交道，不是吗？ ”皇把句子中的辅音咬得格外清晰，话音里流露出一丝无法掩饰的沮丧。

夏目紧紧闭上眼睛。“我还没准备好做爸爸！”他用气声尖叫道，清楚地明白他绝不能让塔子阿姨听见。他的手指紧张地抓挠着木质的家具。

“你不需要做——”

不等皇说完，夏目就站了起来。“我永远不会抛弃我的孩子。”他怒视着那年长之人，声音冰冷，目光炙热。他不再在乎对长辈这样冒失是否合乎礼节了。

皇将他的情绪和他的愤怒全盘接下，然后叹了口气说：”我知道了。”

他听上去…有些失望。

那情绪像一桶冰水一样泼在夏目的头上，清醒着他。

提醒着他。

“我明白这请求对你来说太过了，”皇将手伸向那本旧书，“我会改问的场当主的。”

夏目在内心里瑟缩了一下。的场一族…恐怕是全日本最精于算计，最冷酷无情的除妖师家族。的场静司肯定会为此索取一份不菲的报偿。

更不用说，这会向的场一门暴露名取家的脆弱之处… [4]

“等等！”在意识到他自己在做什么之前，夏目已经按住了皇伸向那本书的手。“等一下。”他重重地喘着气，仿佛刚刚跑过一场马拉松。

皇期待地注视着他，耐心地等着他说些什么。永恒在他身边流逝。

“让…让我考虑一下。”夏目无法现在就作出保证。

皇点了点头，他的脸上看不出表情。

夏目明白那年长者在努力地不让感情流露。夏目对此是感激的。但与此同时，那疏离的表情也戳痛了他。少年同样感到了失望——对他自己。

（在内心的深处，他知道…他被说服了。*）

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的脚注】
> 
> 1\. 维基百科上说名取是他家族的族长（http://natsumeyuujinchou.wikia.com/wiki/Natori_Shuuichi），但动画第二季的第11集中，一个妖怪称他为わかさま（少爷）。在这个故事的设定中，名取是家主，但只是名义上的。在他祖父正式退位或去世后他才会掌握实权，而在此之前他不需要处理太多形式上的事务。  
> 2\. 我不太确定CLAMP的故事中的皇氏家族是何时兴盛起来的，但如果峁只是第十三任族长的话，他们的家族不可能太古老。  
> 3\. “しつれいします” 这是另一个难以翻译的短语。它的字面意思是“冒犯了”，但也可以翻译为“不好意思”。（http://japanese.about.com/library/weekly/aa012801a.html）  
> 4\. 我在维基上看到最近的漫画对的场静司的塑造比较正面——他给夏目写了那封长信（而且我怀疑官漫在推的夏cp，而把名夏之间的感情写成兄弟之爱—— http://natsumeyuujinchou.wikia.com/wiki/Matoba_Seiji）呃，但是我不喜欢的场！名夏世界第一！
> 
> 【译者的碎碎念】：  
> 1\. *最后一句 “He was sold.” 的另一种解读方式：他被卖了。  
> 2\. 的场静司视角：干，两块肥肉就这么一起没了吗？


	4. 时间是两地间最远的距离。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者注】：章节标题引自田纳西·威廉斯的《玻璃动物园》。

当他还是个孩子的时候，周一觉得他的父亲不爱他。

不。父亲对妈妈爱得神魂颠倒。那年轻人看她时总是眼含柔情。但周一不记得父亲曾那样看过他。

周一一直和那个被他叫作父亲的人很疏离。名取周一在名取家的主宅算是个外人。[1] 他经常住在山里，或是寄住在皇氏家族的主宅，抑或是在“工作”。在那个年龄，周一还不明白那是在帮名取家族做除妖的任务。

父亲在家时总是听周一的祖父和叔父——妈妈的长兄们——的差遣。叔父们时不时因为周一表现良好而馈赠给他零星的关爱，赞美和玩具。周一仰慕他们，认为他们很酷。他长大后也想成为他们那样的人（而不是像他无能的父亲那样）。

不过，父亲有一只好看的狐狸。

那小生灵美极了。他的皮毛是接近金色的琥珀色，上面点缀着难以辨识的红色花纹，并且还闪闪发光。他的几条尾巴长而蓬松。大多数时候，那小东西像一条毛茸茸的小蛇一样盘在他父亲苍白的小臂或腿上，并且在那里发出满足的，仿佛找到了归属的吱吱声。他总是贴得极紧，仿佛想要藏进皮肤里一样。还有些时候，他以狐狸的形态躺在房间里，纤长的身子贴着周一的妈妈，长长的下颌蹭着父亲的腿，在被抚摸时发出满意的呼噜声。

周一曾经审视他自己皮肤下面的那只壁虎，希望它有一天能向那只狐狸一样化出实体，变成一条美丽的龙。这希望曾一度战胜他的恐惧和厌恶。

有一天，周一再也忍不住了。“我可以摸他吗？”他问父亲。

那瘦削的年轻人只是看着他的孩子，表情深不可测。但周一感觉到了他的惊讶。他有那样不经常主动和父亲说话吗？

发话的是他的妈妈。“摸谁？”她看上去有些困惑。

他疑惑地看着她，答道：“那只狐狸。”

她深栗色的眼睛张大了。“你…能看见那只狐狸？”

“当然能…”周一开始感觉不自在了。他从没想到她会看不见。

妈妈看向父亲，沉寂中，他们二人仿佛在用眼神交谈。那狐狸抬起头，将前爪搭在他的手心，深渊般的眼睛直直地看进他的。

在余光中，他看到父亲在抿紧嘴唇看着他们。在他移开目光前，那双黑色的眼睛里充满了忧虑。

这新发现像野火一样传了开来。在周一反应过来之前，他的叔父们已经对他态度大改，像是待一头染病的疯牛一样冷淡而鄙夷。周一的妈妈仍会对他微笑，但她嘴唇的弧度是那么的悲伤，以至于那笑容看起来更像是哭泣。只有他身为族长的祖父欣喜若狂。那老人愉快地拍拍周一的后背，笑道：“他会给名取家族带回我们过往的荣耀的，我就知道！”

父亲犹豫了一下，仿佛有两种想法在他脑海中对抗。他最终站了出来，提道：“关于周一的学习…”

“毫无疑问，他会学习名取家的纸人术式。”祖父立即打断了他女婿的话，“我们的仓库存了足够多的资料，你没必要插手。”

父亲低下了头。“当然。”片刻之后他才答道。

不久后，妈妈去世了。

“…祸害。”周一听见叔父和姑姑们大声私语，向他投去责难的眼神。

父亲将周一拉进怀里，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。“别听他们的。”那男人的声音在他耳边响起，沙哑而干涩，充满了悲伤。

周一将脸埋在父亲黑色的羽織外套里，回抱了他。[2]

他不敢去看那男人的表情。

（他害怕会从那个无比爱妈妈的男人脸上看到憎恶。）

\-----------

夏目站在一条长满樱树的路上。

它们婆娑成行，枝桠低垂。一阵强风突然从不知何处吹来，将他笼罩在一片粉色的花雨之中。夏目抬起一只手臂挡住眼睛，以免被挡住视线。

“走啦！”有人抓住了他的另一只手。那些小小的手指紧紧扣住他的手指，骤地将他向前方拽去。“快一点！”

那是一个小女孩。她的声音尖细，奶声奶气的，就像大多数幼儿那样。风吹起她齐肩的棕色头发，蹭得他胳膊痒痒的。

夏目在那小女孩身后上气不接下气地追赶。“等一下！” 他不得不吃力地弯着腰跑，因为他们的身高相差了太多。“请等一下！”他喊道。

那小女孩咯咯地笑了：“你太慢啦！”她的埋怨中充满了太多的能量。她转过身时，夏目在飞舞的花瓣间看到了一双又大又圆的，含笑的，闪着光的栗色眼睛。“快一点！”她将她向前拉去，“爸爸——”

夏目在一声惊呼中醒来。

猫咪老师抱怨了一声——夏目醒来时无意间把他抖下了他在被子一脚的宝座。“现在太早啦，”那猫咪哼道，“躺回去睡觉…” 他睁也没睁眼睛，便胡乱用爪子拍打他的任务。

夏目无法入眠。每次他闭上眼睛，那小女孩的脸就会出现在他眼前，仿佛她的容貌被刻在了他的眼睑内侧上。她眼睛的形状。和名取先生一样的唇形和虹膜。那个梦太真实了。

夏目曾不止一次梦到过未来，但是他梦到的那些事总是会在几天之内发生，而且它们通常和妖怪有关。

夏目不知道他梦到的女孩是一种先兆，抑或只是他的潜意识在作怪。

“贵志君，你的脸色不太好。”当他们坐在桌前吃早饭时，塔子阿姨一脸担心地说，“睡不好吗？是不是太潮湿了？我要不要再给你拿一个电风扇？”

“啊，没事的。”当那年长些的妇人用这样快的语速说话时，他总会感到有些不知所措。 “是我不好。我昨晚看小说忘记了时间。”

“贵志君！”塔子阿姨噘起了嘴，“还在长身体的男孩子需要充足的睡眠！”她唠叨起来。

“塔子，”在她持续了几分钟后，滋叔叔平心静气地说，“现在是暑假。就不要对贵志那么严格了。”

“亲爱的…”塔子将唠叨转移到了她丈夫的身上。

夏目笑着看着他的监护人们。他不介意塔子阿姨的唠叨。恰恰相反，那让他感觉被关心。

夏目在很多家庭寄住过，也见过很多对夫妇——失和的，冷漠的，定时炸弹般的。在他看来，藤原夫妇拥有的这种温馨，稳定而相互支持的关系是最完美的。如果他以后会结婚的话，他也会努力和他的妻子建立这样的关系。

“你约的什么时候去找你朋友的来着？田沼君，对吗？”滋叔叔提醒道。

“啊！”夏目似乎总是在迟到。“我得走了！”

“路上小心！”塔子阿姨在夏目飞快地踏上运动鞋时向他告别道。

在奔跑着穿过八原的树林时，少年感觉后颈的寒毛竖了起来。

这感觉来得过于突然，以至于夏目的心沉了下来。他很确定八原附近不会有心怀恶意的妖怪，因为田沼的僧人父亲总是定期在那一带进行净化。

但是为什么…?

一声嚎叫撕裂了空气。霎时间，一只金色的狐狸从树林里跳了出来，尖尖的牙齿闪闪发亮。那狐狸纤长的上下颌间叼着一只拼命挣扎和嘶吼着的猫又*。那猫的眼神狂野而失控。

“控制住它，金霁！”[3] 夏目听见一个熟悉的声音喊道。片刻后皇先生便出现在他面前，手指间牢牢夹着几片符纸。

夏目吃了一惊。“皇先生——”

但那道人的注意力完全集中在那只发狂的生物身上。他开始吟诵：“染垢之物——”

他还没有念完，那猫便嚎叫了一声，挣脱了狐狸的束缚。它扑向夏目，向他伸出尖利的爪子。毫无防备的夏目只能抬起胳膊挡住脸和上半身。

“夏目！”猫咪老师跳了起来，头的两侧开始发光。但是他来不及赶到了。他们之间隔得太远了。

一片纸符打断了那只猫又的攻击。它退到了离它最近的一根树枝上，灵活地迈开四脚准备逃窜。

那狐狸又在喉咙深处咆哮了一声，然后他口中出现了一道红光。火焰从他的上下颌间喷出，径直射向他的目标。那猫落在地上，皮毛被灼焦了些。

夏目内心充满了敬畏。多么…强大的妖兽啊。他后知后觉地意识到那只狐狸一定是前几天猫咪老师向他们提到的管狐亲信。

少年看着那只猫又。它躺在地上动弹不得，却在除妖师靠近时依然嘶吼和谩骂。

出乎他意料的是，皇严肃的脸上浮现出一缕和善的笑容。“不会让你等太久了。”他轻声说。

随着经文从那术士口中道出，符纸在那猫的周身悬浮起来，将它沐浴在了一片蓝光中。有那么片刻，夏目因为强光睁不开眼睛。而当那超自然的光散去后，那只猫又已经睡着了，看起来平和而安详。

皇将它从地上拾起来抱在胸前。“金霁，”他呼唤他的亲信。

那狐狸嚎了一声，用长长的爪子刨着地面，似乎在吃醋。

那男人看上去倒没觉得好笑，只是向那生物伸出手去。

那狐狸向他靠过去，然后变成了一条细细的，毛茸茸的的小蛇，钻进了皇的和服袖子里。

“好样的，”那中年人对蹭着他脸颊的小蛇说。那小亲信看上去爱极了他的主人。“我会奖励你炸豆腐的。” [4] 皇的表情又变得柔和了，那是人们对珍爱之人才会露出的那种温柔的神情。

夏目静静地观察着眼前的术士。像名取先生和的场先生一样，这个人能够和他看见一样的风景，而他的生活也被灵怪深深地影响了。他是站在怎样的立场上呢？他不可能是像的场先生那样——皇先生显然没有只把他的狐狸看成可以替代的工具。那么他是像名取先生那样，只要妖怪对人构成威胁就不介意驱除吗？夏目的好奇心无法平息。“皇先生，您是在…”

“如你所见，这小东西被污染了，”皇低头看向那只不省人事的猫又，说道，“复仇的欲望让妖怪们变得极为危险。放在人类身上也是一样的。”

“但我以为…”夏目看向田沼家的房子，“那寺院…”

希望填满了夏目的心。“皇先生——”

“夏目君，”少年的话被打断了，“你知道如何在妖怪面前保护自己吗？”

夏目眨了眨眼睛。“我…一般是猫咪老师保护我。”

皇露出不赞同的神情。“如果那头犬神*不在你身边呢？”

“我会用拳头打它们。”夏目答道。

年长者的脸上似乎闪过一丝近乎钦佩的惊奇。“你可能强到能在徒手格斗中击退妖怪。” 那表情迅速被皱起的眉头取代了，“但如果你遇到你摸不到的妖怪，或是由火焰和毒气构成的妖怪，你怎么办？如果靠近它们并不安全，你怎么办？”

夏目无言以对。他明白，在的场和收集妖怪血的女人的那件事迫使猫咪老师修养后，他曾一度处于极为危险的境地。

皇对此叹了口气，说，“我来教你。”

夏目正准备抗议：“但是——”

“只是防御性的咒术，如果你希望的话。”皇神色严厉地说，“这不是为了你。这是为了你身边的人，为了把你当作朋友的周一。我不希望他再为了救你献祭什么其他的东西了。”

这些话像一把刀一样插进了夏目的心，让他分外愧疚，使他再也无从反驳，无法抗议。“…好吧。”他说。

皇点了点头说：“取消你今天的计划。”

\----------

周一喘着气从床上坐起来。

他很久没有这样梦到过去的事了。关于妈妈，还有叔父们的鄙夷。

还有父亲的疏离的感情。

作为成年人，他明白父亲无疑是关心他的。在周一表示他想把演员当作表面上的职业时，他的祖父曾大动干戈地反对。在那之后，父亲和祖父之间便打起了一场没有硝烟的战争。当他刚刚开始接手除妖工作时，父亲曾指导他。他从来不会插手太多，却总会在周一被严重伤到之前及时赶到。

但周一仍希望他曾做得更多。

“主人。” 瓜姬出现在他床前。

“怎么了？”那除妖师兼演员从床上爬了起来，正准备去找杯水喝。

“你父亲，”长发的亲信遵照他的指示汇报道，“去见夏目了。”

周一重重地叹了口气。“老头子果然去找麻烦了吗？”他感觉脑袋发疼。他揉了揉眼睛说：“继续盯着他。”

“是，主人。”瓜姬鞠了一躬，消失了。

“他的心是好的。” 柊坐在她在床脚一贯的位置说。

周一无视了她没由来的坦率意见。她永远会缺乏尊敬感地插手他的生活，这个伶牙俐齿又爱瞎操心的家伙。

…周一意识到他并不讨厌她那样。

“依然很麻烦。”除妖师回答说。

是的，总而言之，这就是他的生活。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者注】
> 
> 1\. ‘Alien’这个词在这里是“外人”的意思。住在日本的外国人需要申请“alien card”（外国人登録），我不是在逗你。http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alien_registration_in_Japan
> 
> 2\. はおり和服外套 http://www.kimonosource.com/japanese_kimono_information/about_haori.htm
> 
> 3\. きんせき ‘きん’金色， ‘せき’ 红色。我比较没想象力，哈哈。（译者查了一下，这个名字在日文中是比较罕见但真实存在的，有时候被写做‘金石’。
> 
> 4\. 油揚げ 油炸豆腐：http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aburaage
> 
> 设定出自动画《怪化猫 》：http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mononoke_(TV_series)
> 
> 【译者注】
> 
> * 猫又：日本传说中的妖怪，是猫妖的一种，据说有两条尾巴，能直立行走。（https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E7%8C%AB%E5%8F%88/53724）
> 
> * 犬神：神话中的一种犬形妖怪 （https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E7%8A%AC%E7%A5%9E/2564312）


	5. 我们不能选择现实。我们只能选择如何面对它。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者注】：章节标题引自卡尔. 加西亚的《美丽生灵》

“你一直以来都知道，对吗？”

床上的女人对他低语道，声音像纸一样纤弱。她栗色的眼睛周围带着一圈红色，嘴唇干裂而苍白，杂乱的褐色头发贴在汗水淋淋的额角。

一只手出现在视线里，轻柔地将汗水从她毫无血色的皮肤上擦去。“不要让自己太吃力了，”他躺着的地面因为一个熟悉的声音而颤动。一只瘦削的下巴半挡住了他的视线。

‘我在看金霁的记忆。’夏目意识到，惊得颤了一下。他后知后觉得地想起他之前在向皇先生学习防御咒语，然后他们决定在空地上练习——那意味着金霁在反反复复地扑向他。

那女子挤出一个苦涩的微笑。“你知道那没用的。”

她是…名取先生的母亲。这相似度毋庸置疑。

“我并不能从我的梦中看见一切，巴御前。”

而那…一定是皇先生的声音。他的肌肉一定是紧崩了起来，因为夏目感觉身体被拉长了一点。金霁扭了扭身子，让自己在皇的肩膀上呆得更舒服些。

女子的眼睛渐渐失去了神采。“当你告诉我你想和我这个大你八岁的女人结婚，因为我们会有一个漂亮的儿子的时候，” 她回忆着说，“你知道这些会发生。”

紧随那句话的是沉默。尽管那代词用得格外宽泛，可能是在指任何事情，皇也不再否认了。

”对不起，是我自私了。”脆弱的沉默终于破裂了。那几个音节中含着太多太重的悲哀。

刹那间，那病榻上的女子看上去气势汹汹，仿佛某种力量涌上了她的脸庞。“别。”她抬起一只手触摸皇的脸。她的眼睛中无比明显地洋溢着爱意，而同样的爱意也在从她的声音，她的举止，她的整个存在中渗透出来。夏目很难将这样的率直和她的儿子联系起来——那个人总是藏在不同程度的微笑之下，夏目甚至不知道他是否能够给每一种都贴上标签。“我不后悔和你，还有和周一在一起的任何一刻。你呢？”

她声音的韵律稳健而坚决，其中没有一丝一毫的怀疑。

因为那不是一个问题。

“从不。”皇将她的手包裹在他的手指中，整只手臂都在因为努力让动作保持轻柔而颤抖。与之对照的，是他脆弱易碎，含着未落下的眼泪的声音。

他的微笑像是薄暮前最后的几缕阳光，或是残烛燃尽前最后的火焰。

“谢谢你找到我，爱人。”[1]

————

“夏目君？夏目君？”夏目醒来的时候，皇在轻轻摇晃着他。

夏目从术士的腿上抬起头来，迅速坐了起来。“我没事。”他的双颊因为不好意思而发烫。上天保佑，猫咪老师在谴责 ‘他的人类’ 使用防御咒语的术业不精。这好歹分散走了一部分注意力。

皇仍然在目不转睛地盯着他，以至于夏目感觉很不自在。“我真的没事。”他试图让那年长者放心。

“…你刚才在哭。”皇指出。

少年摸了下脸颊，发现它的确是湿的。

少年努力考虑着如何回应皇审视的目光，感觉胸中泛起一阵恐慌。不管怎么说，他都是看了那年长之人最私密的记忆。并且，还有那人说的那句 ‘…从梦中看到一切…’

“只是个噩梦而已！“在另一人能做出更多猜测之前，少年飞快地说。

无论是皇的姿态，还是他扬起的眉毛，都表明他不相信少年说的话（说真的，夏目为什么变得这么不擅长说谎了？）。但所幸，他还是决定不提这件事了。

皇心不在焉地拍了拍在他身旁哼哼的金霁。“…你想继续吗？”他问。

“继续什么，请问？”

夏目抬头，被直射着他们的日光照得眯起了眼睛，看清了打断他们的人。他吃惊地望着那无疑属于名取先生的身影越走越近。

“父亲。”名取先生向更年长的除妖师行了礼。他冰冷的语气在他郑重的肢体语言下显得违和。

皇对他的儿子皱起了眉头。

名取先生嘴唇的弧度与他发现夏目在月分祭上扮成丰月神的时候相同：有些屈尊俯就，但却是出于他对这个（鲁莽又任性的，夏目在脑内补充道）少年的关心。“背着我偷偷约会，夏目君？你真是无情啊！”他开玩笑道。

夏目认识名取先生足够久，以至于知道当名取不确定该怎么做时，他的第一道防线就是他的魅力和调情式的调戏。名取先生有一幅他能条件反射般套上的镇定的外表，而他内心的废墟——如果他真的有的话——是他人从来都看不到的。

“我们并不是故意瞒着你的。”一如既往地，夏目向那艺人摆出了他最不可爱，最严肃的表情。毕竟，名取先生似乎从来都没意识到夏目有多恨他那层层的伪装。

名取先生对少年笑了起来，然后转向了他的父亲。“父亲，我想单独和夏目君谈一谈。”

皇的眉头皱得更深了。

“七濑女士没有直接拒绝我。”

这句话听上去莫名其妙，直到夏目想起的场一门和尚还不在的场麾下的除妖师同盟中的名取家之间悬而未定的那个协定。

名取先生没有作出任何反应。在表面上。

“的场静司表面上嘲笑那些迫切想求得有灵力的继承人的家族，这或许人尽皆知。但是没人会忘记他自己和他那些没成为当主的亲戚们都是审慎的包办婚姻的产物。他可能不想错过独占的场和名取家族共同血脉的机会。或者，他会要求名取家加入他门下。”皇说了下去，尽管夏目在心中求他停下。

“够了。”名取先生的声音是命令式的。他也不再用敬语了。“我们走了。”高个子的男人抓住夏目的手腕，在夏目能够抗议之前将他拽走了。

名取先生一言不发，直到他们离开了那片林间空地。皇孑然留在了那里。夏目过分专注于盯着艺人抽搐的下巴，以至于在他们终于停下来时撞到了男人的肩膀。“名取先生——”

“夏目君。”名取先生投来的一眼就让夏目沉默了下来。他经常这样做，夏目心不在焉地想道，回忆起他陷身于御柱的迷宫中时恐慌的一瞬。那种令人眩晕的恐惧就像是要被迫离开他想要永远停驻的地方。 [2]

艺人叹了口气，脸上露出一种出夏目不曾见过的微笑。那表情是复杂的：其中有一些没被悲哀掩盖的喜爱，却也并不是欢喜，也绝不是装出来的表象。“你知道，你的一个朋友…高高的，比较严肃的，经常和西村君在一起的那个。他是叫北本君，我没记错的话。”

这句话…完全出乎夏目的意料。“怎么了？”他的语气和他的内心一样困惑。

名取先生发出一声接近于感到有趣的轻笑，然后摇了摇头，又露出了那种复杂而难以理解的表情。“他曾当面问我，电影明星接近普通的高中男孩是想做什么。” [3]

像我和你这样的。他没有说出那两个代词，但夏目明白。

夏目感到暖意从肋骨下传开，蔓延到他的肌肤之下。他对严肃的北本，这个自命为保护夏目的保护者，想要防止他被可疑之人占便宜的朋友，感到一阵感激。

“他这么说了？”夏目笑道。少年不需要等待名取先生的回答，他相信那年长的男人不会无中生有。

那艺人看着夏目的表情，懊恼地叹息了一声，仿佛少年并没有明白他想要表达什么。“你知道我曾经真的想让你做我的助手。”

那对于夏目来说已经是老生常谈了。“我们是朋友，”他陈述道，“最重要的是，我们会帮助彼此。”

“正是如此。”名取握住少年的肩膀说，“我不想从你那里得到任何东西。”

他严肃的语气让夏目愣住了。有一瞬间，他觉得有些受伤。“你是说…”

“我是说，作为抽走络新妇的毒液的交换。”除妖师立即解释道。少见地，他看上去有些失神。夏目仅仅在名取先生缺乏睡眠时瞥见过他这样脆弱的瞬间。“首先，你受伤只是因为保护我…”那人伸手揉了揉脸，然后才又直视着少年说，“别让我父亲利用愧疚逼你做任何你不想做的事。”那对栗色的眼睛眯了起来。

夏目的第一反应是窘迫。名取先生向来告诉他他很幼稚，甚至会轻易被妖怪蛊惑。但他也再次感到了温暖的感激。像北本一样，名取先生也在努力地关照他。

夏目对那如他兄长般的人微笑了一下，同时握紧了搭在他一侧肩上的手。“谢谢你，名取先生。” 但他内心也迅速清醒了起来。“正是因为我知道你不想从我这里索求任何东西…我才应该考虑这件事。” 

二人陷入了沉默的对视，夏目从名取先生镜片后目光中看出了他的挣扎。最终，那年长些的男人叹了口气。 “你总是我行我素。”他放弃挣扎的语气伴随着唇角宠溺的弧度——在银幕上让无数女士倾倒的也是这同一双嘴唇。[4]

夏目也用微笑回应了他。

————

那一夜，那小女孩又造访了他。

只是，她不是那么小了。她已经是一位比夏目现在年轻些的少女，黄褐色的长发编成了辫子，搭在穿着水手制服的身上。她的瞳色和发色几乎和名取先生的相同，但她的脸型和夏目每天早晨刷牙时在镜子中看到的一样。

他们在塔子阿姨和滋叔叔的房子的客厅里。夏目自这个梦开始时便坐在那里。她走进来，坐在他面前，在和他打招呼之前偷偷瞄了他几眼。“爸爸。”她唤道。

夏目感到不安，因为这一切都令人困惑。他决定直接质问让他疑惑的对象：“你是我想象出来的吗？”

“这是你的梦。我只是来拜访。”那女孩平静地解释道。

夏目眨了眨眼。“你来自未来？”

他的眉头皱了起来。她思考了一下，然后给了他一个深奥的回答：“梦中的时间和现实中的时间流逝的方式不同…”

夏目并不明白…但他能感觉到她的灵力…非常的强大。比他自己的要强。“你为什么来拜访？”他问。

她忙着端起桌子中间的茶壶，给她自己倒了一杯茶，也倒了一杯给他。“来亲近你，好让你允许我出生。”她最终答道，唇间露出一个害羞的微笑。名取先生的薄薄的，丘比特的弓弩般的双唇。

自她出现以来，那女孩第一次看起来像是一个迷茫的少女，而不是平静的缩影和神秘的化身。

夏目给了她一个友好的微笑作为回应。随即他犹豫了。“如果我选择不让你出生呢？”

栗色的眼睛警觉了起来，并且看上去有些沮丧。有那么一刹那，夏目想要安慰她，但她迅速地藏住了情绪，耸了耸肩。“实话说，我也不知道。也许我会由爹爹和另一个爸爸生出来。也许我会彻底换一对双亲。也许我根本不会存在。”

最后的那种可能性让夏目感到不安，在某种程度上。尽管她对他来说还完全是个陌生人，但…

沉默笼罩了他们，直到她再次发话，用柔和的声音说：“你会是个好父亲的，爸爸。”

夏目因为那赞许红了脸。他再次低下头看着桌子，纠结着是否要问出一直在他脑中纠缠他的那个问题，最终还是决定不再小心翼翼。他抓紧了他的茶杯。

“你快乐吗？”

她的眼睛张大了，仿佛没有想过他会问这个问题。很快，她好看的脸上露出一个灿烂的微笑。“我很快乐。非常的快乐。”

安心的感觉涌上夏目的胸膛。他松下了不知从什么时候开始提着的一口气。

与此同时，他们周围的空间开始晃动。

“我得走了。”她站了起来，“人的潜意识无法容纳入侵者太久。” [5]

夏目感到一阵失落。“你的名字是…?” 他后知后觉地问，想要知道该如何在他的脑海中称呼她。

“名取，”她一边挥手道别一边回答，“名取玲子。”

梦境在这时坍塌了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者注】
> 
> 1\. あなた，亲爱的
> 
> 2\. 基于漫画第13册特别篇11。夏目告诉北本他不想去其他地方。这里需要一点背景：在日本，义务教育只到初中。高中生会通过职业咨询来决定他们最想哪三所大学，或是在毕业后工作，或者退学。在动画第三季第13集中，我们得知笹田的目标是读大学。在漫画中，西村也提到想上大学，因为他想离开这里（偏僻的乡下）。夏目对这些的反应是他 ‘哪里都不想去’，不过那种感觉更接近于 ‘我希望时间在此停驻’，而不是 ‘我一辈子都想呆在乡下’。
> 
> 3\. 这一幕发生于Puimoo太太的故事 ‘Bonds’。AO3上可以搜到。
> 
> 4\. “银幕”是电影产业在发展初期使用的一种投影屏幕。这个称呼来源于构成这种屏幕强反光表面的银材料（或同样具有反光性质的铝）。现在人们已经不再用银了，但这个名字保留了下来。
> 
> 说到老的词语，有时候我好奇《夏目友人帐》的设定是在什么时代。在动画中，夏目和他的人类高中生朋友们都没有手机。我们甚至在动画中看到夏目和名取用公共电话。我能理解名取也许为了避免被用电子设备诅咒而不带手机，但21世纪的青少年竟然不带手机？有点难以置信，你们不觉得吗？
> 
> （译者：背景应该是在80年代吧2333）
> 
> 5\. 《盗梦空间》万岁，哈哈


	6. 未来属于那些相信自己美丽梦想的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者】：标题引自埃莉诺. 罗斯福
> 
> 【作者还有话要说】  
> 这章会有非常非常长的注释。其中第一条就是：夏目，你真是辆同人自行车！他的配对主要是和这四个人：的场，田沼，名取和斑。最后一个…好吧，斑在原作中没有人类形象（不像，比如说，《鬼灯的冷彻》中的白澤）。同时斑也表现出他的本能更接近于兽类，所以斑夏似乎有一点点人兽。我不信任的场。从同人图和同人文的数量来看，田夏似乎是在日本最受欢迎的组合。看Zerochan网站和同人图扫译网站的时候我有点郁闷，因为名夏（双N/Natnat）内容实在太少了。田沼很可爱，而且他对夏目真的很好，但是…(现在我要开始给我最喜欢的cp辩护了）  
> 1\. 夏目生活在两个世界里，对吗？妖怪的世界和人类的世界。藤原夫妇，西村，北本和笹田完全在人类的世界里。的场，丙，还有小狐狸等等则在妖怪的世界里（至于为什么我把的场放在这儿，是因为夏目只有在关于妖怪的事情上才和场有交集。）斑，名取，多轨和田沼则在两个世界的交界处。在这个交界处，斑和妖怪走得更近（他和人类之间唯一的联系是夏目），而田沼和多轨和人类更近（他们几乎不具有灵力）。只有名取完美地站在中间。  
> 2\. 田沼对妖怪的世界中发生的大多数事情一无所知。夏目会时刻为保护田沼免于恶意的妖怪的伤害而揪心（而名取知道怎么保护自己），这迟早会给这段感情带来问题（比如说，田沼可能会为过度的保护感到沮丧）。田沼/夏目不像是百目鬼静/四月一日君寻。首先，妖怪不会给百目带来不好的影响。其次，百目和四一共享视力后可以有力地帮助到四一。我感觉“共享视力”这件事在田夏身上不太可能发生，而且为了能看见妖怪而长时间被附身对田沼来说也不是件健康的事。  
> 3\. 夏目和田沼性格过于相近——温柔，安静，不愿意给别人添麻烦。名取知道如何表现得外向，也知道是么时候应该强势。我认为性格不同的两人更适合结为伴侣。  
> 当然，田沼和夏目年龄更相近，并且更常见到彼此。夏目在田沼身边更为自在，因为他和田沼之间没有他和名取之间存在的对妖怪的看法的分歧。我认为在他的所有朋友中，夏目对田沼是最坦率的。在漫画第十四册57章中，他告诉了田沼玲子的事。相反的，温泉之旅那回，夏目从睡梦中哭醒后什么都没告诉名取。田沼成为僧侣后，他和夏目可以在乡下过平静的生活，收养孩子，之类的。很居家。而名夏则更有可能到处跑，接除妖任务，况且名取做两份工作很忙。在我的想象中，田夏会是一对很亲近并且过着平静生活的夫夫，而名夏则会更少有机会见面，更有激情。
> 
> 这里要说，我并不想引发一场cp大战。我只是在谈我的观点。萝卜白菜各有所爱。但是，欢迎在评论区留言讨论你们的观点：）
> 
> 下面开始正文。  
> 

在这之前，夏目从未如此认真地思考过自己的未来。

他一度活一天算一天，被躲避那些威胁要吃掉他的妖怪就耗尽了全部的精力。他拼命地在课上保持清醒以免留级（并浪费监护人的钱），努力留在一个地方，不被送去另一个反正也不欢迎他的亲戚那里。

为了在感情上不受伤（并且不疯掉），夏目曾告诉自己他不会在任何地方扎根。幻想拥有一个未来正是那种会让他容易受伤的遐想：当现实（再一次）让他孤立无援，他会更加容易陷入绝望。所以他小心防范着希望，几乎不惜一切代价。

（夏目也从不允许自己问生存是为了什么。他知道一旦他开始那么做，他就完了。）但是藤原夫妇的善意渐渐地消融了他的防备。夏目也开始允许自己认为这些是可以的——可以幻想继续住在这个家中数年，同滋叔叔与塔子阿姨一起旅行，一起庆祝生日。最初的几次，夏目不得不阻止他自己陷入恐慌（或是在心里惩罚自己），而现在那已经像呼吸一样自然。

（他的心现在是多么的轻盈啊。）

尽管如此，夏目想得最远的也不过是留在高中或退学工作。他甚至都没有想过他要做什么样的工作。拖延是一位可怕的敌人，而藤原夫妇真诚地希望夏目继续读书。当夏目把早些时候在课上从职业咨询师那里拿到的那张表格拿回家 [1]，隐晦地表示他想开始挣钱时，塔子阿姨大吃了一惊。夏目仍有一年时间做一个少年，而他完全打算尽可能地享受当下。而这又将他带回到了他眼前的难题。

“直接拒绝那个狐狸男不就得了。” 猫咪老师吃着塔子阿姨作为零食给家人买来的鱿鱼干，叹了口气，“那个可疑的家伙自己都说了你没有’回报’他的义务。”

夏目叹了口气，手指烦躁不安地敲击着他的木质书桌。如果是那么简单就好了。

他已经见过了小玲子…

作业上的文字在他眼前渐渐模糊了。

‘我的作业没救了。’他默哀道。

生养一个孩子。多么荒唐的想法啊。他甚至都从没想过他会结婚。天啊，在他整整十七年的生命中，夏目甚至从来没希望过谁做他的女朋友（或男朋友，如果问题是那个的话）。他的另一半只能是了解他能看到的东西，并且知道他经历了什么的人。一个不会介意旁人评论夏目有多古怪的流言的人，像是多轨，或是田沼。

或是名取先生。

夏目摇了摇头。名取先生现在并不需要结婚的对象（尽管他在不可确定的未来可能会），他只需要一个有灵力上的天赋的男性，一个能…在他身体里植入一颗种子的人。

夏目的脸变得通红。

夏目还从没在那方面被任何人吸引过。他甚至怀疑他是个无性恋者（而不仅仅是个怪胎而已，真是“惊喜”）。不管他是否算是发育得晚…夏目知道名取先生很有魅力。就算不提他无意间释放出的那些亮片，那除妖师也是个知名的演员。许多女士见到他便激动到晕倒，甚至连塔子阿姨也认为名取先生很帅气。

夏目对此无法否认。

为了把脑袋从这团乱麻里揪出来，夏目转而开始想小玲子。那个继承名取和皇氏家族血脉的孩子。那个将由夏目命名的孩子。

“你会是个好父亲的，爸爸。”

她那样说。但说真的，夏目在她的生命中又能有多大的重量呢？他们只需要他…他在参与仪式，并且捐献一份基因而已。尽管夏目自己绝不会抛弃他的孩子——他单单想到那种事情就皮肤发麻。

但是…他和名取先生，和小玲子，又算是什么呢？像夏目在他辗转的经历中寄住过的一家人那样，靠一个孩子将两个单亲的家长联系在一起吗？又或者，夏目实际上只会是一个 ‘叔叔’，而名取先生会是小玲子主要的照顾人？

他该怎么同塔子阿姨和滋叔叔解释呢？

他还能够向名取先生隐瞒友人帐这个秘密吗？[2]

有太多的问题了。干坐在这里让这团乱麻越理越直到他无法将它们合乎逻辑地拆开并不是回答它们的办法。

唯一的途径是付诸行动。

“拜访我家的宅子？”

名取先生的困惑仅从电话听筒中传出的微小的声音就已显得十分明显。

“是的。”夏目确认道。“不是你的公寓，”他补充了一句，以免名取先生设法借机逃避。

“…为什么？”那艺人听上去有些担心，“别告诉我你…”

夏目没有让他的朋友说完。“我想借你的书库多了解一些关于妖怪的事。”真假掺半的话是种便利的东西。

电话另一端沉默了许久，最终传来一声叹息。“好吧。名取主宅位于熊本市的郊外。我的拍摄日程现在有点紧…下周二怎么样？”[3]

“好的。”夏目稍稍地感觉多了一点成就感。

“…夏目君，”名取先生唤了他一声，却迟迟没将后半句说出来。

夏目等待了一会儿。“…名取先生？” 沉默持续了太久后，他问道。

“啊，没事。”尽管在千里之外，夏目也能看到名取先生的微笑——那是对那艺人来说犹如防备机制一般的面具，每次他想要让自己内心轻松些时都会摆出那样的表情。

名取先生的语气是愉悦的，但夏目知道那人的内心完全是另一回事。他希望他知道说什么能让他的朋友放心。“到时候见。”他说。

无疑，等待会非常漫长。

\-----

夏目无法不目瞪口呆。

“这么大…”他惊叹道，下巴几乎都掉了下来。

这样说也只算得上是轻描淡写罢了，因为名取氏族的主宅可以说是层台累榭，气派不凡。如果田沼家的房子已经算得上宽敞的话，好吧，名取的宅邸比的场之前强迫他进入的那座房子还要大，比楠御前八柱神社还要大。

“都只是祖上的老底罢了。”那艺人耸了耸肩说，“自远古以来，上流的除妖师家族向来和政界保持着密切的联系。那群人非常迷信，而且有大把的钱可以挥霍。不过现在的话，这一块儿是由的场家族垄断的。对我来说，演艺事业赚得更多。”他浮夸地叹了口气。一般来说，这种动作的后面会跟着像“这个世界真是迷恋我的光彩啊”之类的话。

一如既往地，夏目无视了这一举动。他将一只手放在那扇巨大的木门上。“我们进去？”

花园很大，并且树木繁茂。但最引人注目的还是那栋建筑本身。

它有三层楼高，并且非常宽阔。它恐怕能容纳不只一家，而是三四家人。它看上去也并没被荒置。他们三个刚踏进院子，一个小女孩就抄近路朝门廊跑了过来，刚好在他们面前停下。她棕色的头发梳成了两个马尾辫。她看到了名取，眼睛亮了起来。“叔叔！”她向他冲过去，抱住了他的腿。

名取先生笑了，将那蹒跚学步的小家伙抱了起来，举得高高的。小女孩咯咯地笑了起来，喊道：“高，高！”

夏目之前只在屏幕上见过名取先生喜爱小孩子的一面。在那时，少年以为那只是一场表演。

“小嘉代子！”一位中年女子从屋里走了出来。她看到名取先生，停下了脚步。她犹豫了那么一秒，然后向那位年轻人聚了一躬。“名取先生，欢迎回家。”她的问候里带着一种疏离感，但也含着尊敬。

“我回来了，婶婶。”他将那小孩子交还给那位妇人，脸上轻松的笑容毫无动摇。

夏目跟着那艺人走进了房子的正门，但猫咪老师坐在门前不走了，全身都炸了猫。“你这房子太让人不悦了！”他尖声抱怨道。

那中年女子在听到猫说话的那一刻瑟缩了一下，但小嘉代子似乎被吸引住了。“叔叔，它是妖怪吗？”她热切地问道。

名取先生笑了起来。“是的哦，小嘉代子。”他回答道。然后他转向了猫咪老师。

“主宅被结界和咒术防护得非常严密。我差点忘了。”他从口袋里拿出一张小纸片，将它贴在猫咪老师的背上。“带着这个，这所房子就不会认为你是敌人了。我的式神也都有类似的护身符。”

“啊呃，痒！” 那只假猫试图扑打那张贴纸，但他的爪子太短了。“夏目，你真是个麻烦！[4]”

在名取先生和猫咪老师交谈的时候，那女子慢慢地退了回去。“周一，我得走了。有些事情要忙。她的声音明显流露着不安。

”啊，您忙您的，不用管我。”名取先生的脸上始终挂着愉快的笑容。那小女孩朝气蓬勃地向他挥手告别，而他也挥了挥手作为回答。“希望还能再见到你，小猫咪！” 她用孩童般圆润而字正腔圆的声音喊道。

“我妈妈的长兄的妻子和他们的一个孙女。” 名取先生回答了夏目无声的问题。

“啊…”夏目心不在焉地回答道。这时他们正在向宅子的内部走去。“她对你很友好。我一直感觉你的叔叔们…” 夏目也没有再说下去，因为名取先生忽然停在了原地。

“夏目，你怎么…?” 那除妖师看上去吃了一惊。

少年感觉他说得太多了。“…我和妖怪接触的时候，”他不情愿地透露道，“有时候我能看到他们的记忆。你即将祛除柊的时候…我们刚认识的那会儿，我看到了她记忆中的小时候的你…”

夏目的声音越来越小。他看着地板，不敢去看名取先生的反应。他严重地冒犯到了那人的隐私…

“我知道了。”名取先生听起来一点都没生气，“确实，很多长辈不喜欢我能看见妖怪这件事，但小孩子要更天真一些。而且还好我的祖父，也就是现任的族长，对这项能力持支持的态度。”他刚开始时说得随意，但这番话结束的时候，他的语气里仿佛掩藏着某种更阴郁的东西。

近来，夏目一直在误打误撞地触发名取先生的情绪。“小嘉代子…她的父母也在这里吗？”他试图转换话题。

“她的父母是律师。他们住在东京。”他们两个又在向前走了。猫咪老师谨慎地小步跟在他们身后。

夏目皱起了眉头。“他们不住在一起….?” 他知道丁克——没有孩子的双薪家庭——现在越来越多了，但生下孩子然后把他们留给祖父母抚养…

“他们有时候会住在一起。” 看到少年困惑的表情，名取先生进一步解释道：“祖父大概是唯一一个永久性住在这里的人。其他人只是会来这里…” 他停顿了一下。

夏目歪了下头。

“是为了免于妖怪的危害，对吗？”猫咪老师叹了口气说，“这大概是你家安保最周全的房子吧。就算是贴着这张讨厌的纸条，我也全身起鸡皮疙瘩呐。” 那妖怪眯起眼睛看向一块天花板。仔细观察后，夏目发现那上面贴着一张符纸。其他许多角落里也贴着类似的符咒。

“大师说得没错。”名取耸了耸肩说，“有些护符对人类来说有像疫苗一样可以延续的效果，所以他们会定期来这里。”

“傻子！所以我会接连几个月都让妖怪讨厌！？”猫咪老师扑向艺人，爪子勾进那人的衬衫布料里。

除妖师瑟缩了一下。“我是说对人类！”他揪住那假猫的脸开始拉扯。“从我身上下去，豚猫！”

“发生了什么？” 一位老者出现在走廊的转角。夏目随即意识到想必是那声响惊动了宅子里的人。那老人看上去一定已有六十岁以上的高龄，但他精神矍铄，高而瘦削，有着宽阔的肩膀。 “周一？” 那人道。

名取先生放开了猫咪老师，向那老者鞠躬行礼。“祖父。”

夏目现在能看出来这家人的相似之处了。那老人有着深栗色的眼睛和名取先生的鼻型。“您好。” 夏目抱起猫咪老师，也向名取先生的祖父聚了一躬。

“周一，他们是？”

“啊，这位是夏目。他有时候协助我除妖。” 夏目注意到了那演员说这句话的方式——他说的半是真话，但同时也隐瞒了其他的信息。

他们两个真是一对心灵相通的骗子。

“是这样吗？”名取家的族长友善地看着夏目，露出了好客的笑容。“谢谢你协助舍孙的工作。”

“啊，没有…”夏目感觉很难对那老人保持微笑。他无疑对他的孙子非常骄傲，然而夏目与其说是 “协助”了名取先生，倒不如说是把名取先生拉进了棘手的境况里。

愧疚感渐渐在夏目的心里安了家。

“现在我得去赴约了，不然就要晚了。” 那老人确实穿着一身得体的茶色和服，看上去是要出门的样子。“不要客气，在这里像在自己家一样就好。”他向夏目点了点头，然后继续缓步向前走去。

那老人消失在他的视线之外时，夏目松了一口气。夏目还没来得及为他的想法感到自责，名取先生的手指就环住了他的手腕。“走吧，你的猫要不耐烦了。而且储藏室相当大，所以咱们越早开始越好。” 说着，艺人拉着少年向前走去。

夏目怀疑名取先生这么做是为了分散他的注意力。不管是出于什么原因，他对此心怀感激。

他们穿过了迷宫般的条条走廊才到达目的地。确实，那些储藏室相当的大。

夏目刚迈进其中的一间，便看到了成排高耸的书架（它们几乎有天花板那么高），上面满满地摞放着成堆边缘泛黄的纸张和卷轴。

整间屋子弥漫着经过日晒的麝香的味道。几缕阳光从通风口照进来，在名取先生的表镜上折射着光斑。 [5]

“那么。” 名取先生拉过靠在门边的梯子。柊在这时也出现了。她帮他们打开了灯。“咱们从哪里开始？” 他的笑容看上去不乏自豪。

名取先生对这里的一枝一节都了如指掌。他记得关于妖怪的卷轴的位置，知道关于各种不同的咒术的资料的所在。咒语，经文，护身符，契约，附文——夏目只需要说出他好奇的话题，便能在名取先生翻找片刻后得到相关的文献。

这些文字像是打开了通往一个全新的世界的大门。关于那些夏目只曾感知到的妖怪，他们的行为背后有太多的知识，他们的行为背后都有各自的原因。

夏目曾害怕阅读除妖师们收藏的文献，因为他不想读到杀害妖怪的方法。但从这些文字中对夏目认识的一些妖怪的赞誉看来，并非所有的作者都厌恶他们。

而名取先生...他就像是一部妖怪维基百科 [6]。当少年这么告诉他的时候，那艺人笑了。“我整个少年时代都在这里埋头通读。”他心不在焉地摩挲着手中的某本书的书脊，说道。“有时候父亲会推荐一些给我。”

夏目在名取先生怀旧的语气中合上了眼睛。他想象着还是孩子的名取先生如鱼得水般地穿梭在古旧的卷轴间，而非厮混在繁花般的女学生丛中。夏目想象着小玲子在这栋房子中成长，被众多的表兄弟姐妹和古老的知识环绕。她会有一位绝好的、无比宠爱她的祖父，和一位温柔的、英俊的父亲。

这是他一直梦想拥有的童年。

“的场一门的藏书室其实更厉害些。不过别在祖父面前这么说。”名取的话音将夏目拉回到现实之中。

少年微笑着说：“名取先生，我没想到你这么有书生气。”

名取先生发出的笑声是如此的…无忧无虑。夏目不记得他曾听到那年长些的人这样笑过。甚至从银幕上也不曾。以往，名取先生表达愉悦的方式总是风度翩翩，似乎在有意迎合着他在扮演的各种角色。“认真的吗，你。”那除妖师笑得太厉害，以至于他捂住了肚子。“我就当那是赞美了。”

他说话间，那壁虎匆匆地爬过他的脸，停留在他下唇的弧线处。

夏目盯着它，差点忘了移开视线。有时候，他仍然不知该看名取先生哪里。

而他们已经认识一年多了。

名取先生想必是将夏目忽然紧盯着书页的原因错认为了困惑。“嗯？哪里有问题？”他在矮半头的男子面前弯下腰问。

夏目抬起头，想告诉他的朋友并没什么。但名取先生的脸离他太近了。太近，以至于夏目几乎能看见他脸上的每一根线条，看见他微微弯向左侧的鼻梁。那双棕红色的眼睛看上去是那么的真诚，以至于夏目无法设想名取先生对他有任何保留的可能。

而夏目仍然藏着那本友人帐。它就在他的腰窝旁。

“名取先生。”少年甚至不知道自己的语气能这样严肃。

这一次，那艺人向后退了一步，终于露出了同样严肃的神情，没有说什么轻浮的话。“怎么了？”他的声音也终于褪去了那如第二层皮肤般的圆滑的伪装。[7]

夏目决定好了。如果他不亲自帮名取先生走出他的困境，他的心便无法，也不愿，获得安宁。

夏目确定了一遍他直视着对方的眼睛，然后说出了他的决心：“我会助你一臂之力的。”

名取先生叹了口气。他不需要问夏目他说的是什么。“这不是一次有你帮忙就能更顺利的除妖任务，夏目。这存在着未来要面对的后果。长久的，会呼吸的，活着的后果。”

“我知道。”夏目抗拒着自己的本能，没有避开对方的目光。他不能让名取先生觉得他自己对此仍有疑虑。他相信名取先生。他相信那年长之人的温柔，相信他愿意去理解对夏目重要的东西。名取先生容许了夏目的秘密，放弃了让夏目感到不适的任务，弃置了夏目不赞许的咒术。尽管作为一对单亲男性家长——非典型的，能看到妖怪的单亲男性家长——抚养孩子这条路充满了不确定性，夏目相信名取先生会让它成功。“我知道。”他说。

名取先生严肃地看了夏目长长的一眼，仿佛在搜寻他的灵魂。许久之后，他看上去仍不信服。

‘你得做得更好才行！’夏目在心里对自己说。他皱起了眉头。“我在梦里…看到了我们未来的孩子。她…来找了我。”

这至少让名取先生变了神色。他惊讶地抬起了眉毛。

但那表情迅速变回了忧虑。“夏目…” 那年长些的人伸出一只手。大概是伸向他的头发，或是肩膀，夏目想。

少年拒绝被像小孩子一样对待。“即使她只是我想象出来的，我也仍然会这么做。”

名取先生抱起双臂，摇了摇头。“你…恐怕会在我这里 ‘牺牲’很多珍贵的第一次经历，夏目。那些第一次的体验应该留给你在未来的人生中珍视的人。”

“我已经把我的第一次度假旅行给你了，名取先生。” 这个念头不经思索地出现在了夏目的脑海里。这句话也许对现在的场合来说并不恰当，但那次短途旅行的记忆让笑容浮现在少年的唇上。“你对我来说是很重要的人，名取先生。我想为你这么做。”[8]

名取先生的眼睛惊讶地张大了。他的手还是落在了夏目的发间，修长的手指摩挲着少年的头发。他笑了起来。这笑声不像先前的那般无拘无束，但也不是做做样子的那种。夏目读不懂它。

“你总是这么诚实，夏目。”名取开玩笑道，“你这么坦率的时候通常不那么可爱，但这次不一样。”

少年的脸红了。“…抱歉。”

“你不需要道歉，”艺人的微笑柔和了起来，“谢谢你，夏目。” 他听上去是真心的。

而夏目…夏目总是很高兴能帮助到他珍视的人。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者注】：
> 
> 1\. 第五章中也有相似的注释。在漫画第十三册特别篇11中，北本思考过他应不应该辍学做一名公务员来减轻家庭的负担，因为他的父亲生病了。在日本，义务教育只到初中。高中学生会接受职业规划咨询，来决定申请哪所大学，或是在毕业后工作，或者直接退学工作。
> 
> 2\. 我刚刚看漫画第十五册。那其中有很多名取和夏目的互动，所以名夏党请不要错过！我很高兴看到漫画中名取和式神的关系，名取和夏目的关系（他们非常的在意彼此），还有名取在家族储藏室中的自主探索都和我到目前为止写的情节没有太大冲突。这样我就放心了！哈哈，不管怎么说，我不打算把友人帐这个话题作为这篇同人中的重要内容…因为我很确定绿川幸老师对这个话题有话要讲，而我完全想不出这方面的剧情会怎么发展。由于我倾向于不合原作的剧情发生冲突，我不打算搬起石头砸自己的脚。皇先生是个例外哈哈哈，因为我需要用他让夏目产生不必要的愧疚。
> 
> 3\. 这段完全是我编的。在原作中，夏目住在人吉市，所以我就在附近找了一个大城市。
> 
> 4\. 猫咪老师在动画中经常这么说。字面意思是“我（因为你）有好多麻烦”，或是“照顾你真是麻烦！” 日文会更符合猫老师的性格。
> 
> 5\. 这里的描写灵感来源于第61章的封面：manga/N/Natsume_Yuujinchou/chapter/61
> 
> 6\. 更接近于谷歌，但是我要再次说我不确定《夏目友人帐》的设定是什么时候。维基比谷歌年代更久远。
> 
> 7\. 你们知道吗，动画第二季第3集，名取邀请夏目去温泉的那段，他的语气简直…非常装。“温泉好きかい？” “一緒に行かないかい温泉旅館？”他在每一个“か”（日语里提示问句的助词）后面都加了一个“い”，甚至连“りよかん”的“かん”听上去都像一个多余的音节！简直像女孩子和男朋友撒娇会换一种语调一样。
> 
> 在名取严肃的时候，他不会用这种语气（比如在第二季第12集，海那件事时）。当他说“夏目，人或妖哪个更重要，你现在该决定了。”那句话时，他完全没在“か”后面加“い”。我可能记错了，可能动词+“かい”有语法上的作用，但无论如何，石田彰先生无疑知道如何夸张地念台词。
> 
> 8\. 这句话如果是在日文里会更说得通。“だいじにしてあげたい”有点难翻译。
> 
> [这里译者有话要说。作者太太的英文原文中用的是“I want to care for you.（我想照顾你）” 但是译者根据太太提供的罗马音去查了一下日文原文，发现这句话直译过来貌似是“我想把这件重要的东西给你。”的意思。名取会笑可能也是出于这个原因吧。]
> 
> 【译者】：我的日语处于五十音还没学利索的水平，假名是根据作者太太的英文注释中的罗马音打出来的。如果有什么地方打错或说错了的话，还要拜托知情的读者们提醒我一下，万分感谢！


End file.
